efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 95
|withdraw = None|pre = FSC #94|nex = FSC #96|winner = }} After the victory of Spain in FSC 94, by Pablo López and his intense and beautiful song 'Hijos Del Verbo Amar'; we gathered for FSC 95, the first edition of the year 2017 in the Spanish city of Santiago de Compostela. The theme for this edition was also the dawning of the new year, and all participants and guests were wished a happy and prosperous 2017. Israel is the only returning country, and there are no withdrawals, bringing the number of entries to 31. After completion of the voting, Norway emerged as the winner, with Ireland coming in second, and Romania obtaining third place. The Host City Santiago de Compostela, commonly known as Santiago, is the capital of the autonomous community of Galicia in northwestern Spain. The city has its origin in the shrine of Saint James the Great, now the city's cathedral, as destination of the Way of St. James, a leading Catholic pilgrimage route originated in the 9th century. In 1985 the city's Old Town was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Santiago is the site of the University of Santiago de Compostela, established in the early 16th century. The main campus can be seen best from an alcove in the large municipal park in the centre of the city. Within the old town there are many narrow winding streets full of historic buildings. The new town all around it has less character though some of the older parts of the new town have some big flats in them. Santiago de Compostela has a substantial nightlife. Both in the new town and the old town, a mix of middle-aged residents and younger students maintain a lively presence until the early hours of the morning. Radiating from the centre of the city, the historic cathedral is surrounded by paved granite streets, tucked away in the old town, and separated from the newer part of the city by the largest of many parks throughout the city, Parque da Alameda. The Venue Our venue for this event was the Palacio de Congresos de Galicia. It has a built-up area of 15,000 m2 across two floors, with an auditorium, large conference rooms and smaller meeting rooms, VIP and press rooms, exhibition halls, restaurant, cafeteria, adjacent free parking areas, and easy access for disabled persons. It is fully equipped to provide all the relevant services and supported by avant-garde technology to satisfy what the market demands. The Hosts The hosts of FSC 95 were Carla Barber, Miss Spain 2015; and Daniel Rodríguez, Mister International Spain 2016. Carla Barber Garcia (born May 18, 1990) is a Spanish doctor, model and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss Spain 2015. She represented her country at Miss Universe 2015. 23-year-old Daniel Rodriguez Marcelino from Tenerife won the title of Mister International Spain 2016 in a grand pageant night on 28th May 2016. He is a full-time model and sports enthusiast, and also desires to study acting. The Show * Morocco did not vote, and Serbia voted after the deadline had expired. Both were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard while retaining their respective scores. The Results The Winner Röyksopp feat. Susanne Sundfør - Never ever: